


Y robamos almohadas en el hotel North Beach

by miloug



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pack Feels, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season 4, Road Trips, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, There is a lot of drama but not really, there are witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/pseuds/miloug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De todas las veces en las que Stiles se ha encontrado en situaciones jodidas, ésta definitivamente se lleva la palma. Podría hacer alguna broma para aligerar un poco el ambiente, para que esta vez se parezca un poco a todas las demás. Y no es que no tenga oportunidades de bromear: podría quejarse de lo mucho que le va a costar limpiar la sangre de los asientos del jeep; meterle prisa a Derek, que a Stiles le parece que conduce demasiado lento; comentar este complejo de secta que tiene el aquelarre de brujas con su afán de convertir a todo el mundo en adoradores de Satán (Stiles ya ha llenado el cupo de posesiones en su vida, gracias). Sin embargo, no bromea. No es capaz. Porque no es como todas las demás, en absoluto.</p><p>Su mejor amigo está muriendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y robamos almohadas en el hotel North Beach

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta cosa que he terminado de parir me ha estado trayendo por la calle de la amargura desde la segunda temporada. Digamos que empezó siendo un lío con la manada de alfas pero tuve un bloqueo y hasta ahora no he podido continuarlo. Ahora mismo no veo la serie igual, así que supongo que eso me ha ayudado a tomarme ciertas licencias. Aún así, espero que os guste.
> 
> Está situado en el verano después de la cuarta temporada, justo antes de empezar el último año de instituto. Hay un road-trip porque me gustan demasiado y surgió de repente. El título está sacado de la canción Michael P., de Russian Red, aunque ninguna almohada ha sido robada en la producción de esta cosa. So, enjoy! :D

De todas las veces en las que Stiles se ha encontrado en situaciones jodidas, ésta definitivamente se lleva la palma. Podría hacer alguna broma para aligerar un poco el ambiente, para que esta vez se parezca un poco a todas las demás. Y no es que no tenga oportunidades de bromear: podría quejarse de lo mucho que le va a costar limpiar la sangre de los asientos del jeep; meterle prisa a Derek, que a Stiles le parece que conduce _demasiado lento_ ; comentar este complejo de secta que tiene el aquelarre de brujas con su afán de convertir a todo el mundo en adoradores de Satán (Stiles ya ha llenado el cupo de posesiones en su vida, gracias). Sin embargo, no bromea. No es capaz. Porque no es como todas las demás, en absoluto.

Su mejor amigo está muriendo.

No puede evitar que le tiemblen las manos, aferradas al cuello de Scott, justo donde la bala de acónito ha perforado la carne. Stiles recuerda ese mismo olor, hace tantos meses que parecen años, en otra piel, en otra persona.

- _Derek._

-No puedo ir más rápido con este trasto.

Derek casi gruñe su contestación. Stiles le mira de soslayo. Puede contarle dos heridas profundas. Una en la parte derecha del cuello, casi en el mismo lugar que Scott, en carne viva. Todavía le sangra en un reguero que termina en la curva que hace la clavícula, pero parece que está comenzando a sanar. La otra la tiene en uno de los costados. Stiles no sabe cómo de grave es, pero ha terminado humedeciéndole la camiseta negra. Son heridas hechas con magia negra, de esas, puñeteras, que no sabes muy bien cuándo sanarán, y Stiles reza porque Derek no haga algo como desmayarse, porque,

-Derek, por favor –suplica, cuando Scott se convulsiona otra vez. Stiles le mira, aterrorizado-. Más rápido.

Stiles tiene la cara manchada de sangre. Lo sabe porque puede saborearla, metálica, cuando le mancha los labios. Las heridas las tiene en las cejas y en una esquina del labio inferior, pero no las siente del todo.

-No te puedes morir, ¿me oyes? -le dice a Scott, que sigue inconsciente-. No puedes dejar que esa mierda te llegue al corazón.

Jodidas brujas y sus jodidos conocimientos sobre el acónito.

Stiles se ha hecho sus heridas al caer al suelo, empujado por su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo, que ahora se está muriendo y que se ha puesto delante de una jodida bala para salvarle la vida. Stiles no había tenido tiempo ni para hacer la típica broma antes de que la bruja disparase el revólver. Y, no es por nada, pero Stiles tenía en la lengua una broma muy buena sobre _American Horror Story_.

Scott escupe sangre y Derek aprieta su agarre del volante, los nudillos blancos, y no dice nada, ni siquiera un _Cállate, Stiles_ , cuando a Stiles se le escapa un sollozo sin lágrimas.

*

Un amigo de Deaton les espera, sujetando la puerta trasera de la clínica veterinaria. Stiles no sabe muy bien qué ocurre pero supone que tener una clínica veterinaria es una tapadera fantástica, porque están en Nueva Orleans y Deaton está a dos mil millas y _joder, no te mueras, Scott._

Con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, Derek mira al hombre. Stiles también tiene miedo, pero confía en Deaton, así que empuja el hombro de Derek y éste reacciona y entra por la puerta con Scott en brazos. El amigo de Deaton –que se presenta como Marcus- se acerca a su amigo con una bala, idéntica a la que le han disparado, en las manos.

-Chico, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -le dice, con voz clara.

Stiles le mira sin mirarle, de lo acojonado que está.

-Stiles.

-Está bien. Stiles, necesito que agarres la cabeza de tu amigo para que aquí el grandullón pueda inmovilizarlo mientras yo inserto el acónito. ¿Me has entendido?

Stiles asiente rápidamente, limpiándose el ojo de sangre. Su cara debe ser un chiste. Derek mira con determinación a Scott y hace tal y lo que el hombre le ha dicho. Stiles pone las manos sobre la frente de Scott y empuja con todas sus fuerzas.

Scott aúlla su dolor a la luna y Stiles cierra los ojos para no verlo.

*

-Stiles.

La voz de Derek le devuelve a la realidad. Cuando mira a su alrededor se da cuenta de que sigue en Nueva Orleans, sentado encima del váter del baño de la clínica. Derek le está limpiando los restos de sangre.

-Scott-

-Scott está descansando -le interrumpe. Stiles suspira, aliviado-. Casi no llegamos, pero lo hemos hecho. Eso es lo que importa.

-Casi muere.

-Casi morimos todos hoy. ¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente?

-No tengo una autoestima muy estable como para hacerlo con frecuencia –contesta, con las pocas ganas de chinchar que le quedan. Derek, acostumbrado ya a lo mierdecilla que es, no se molesta en contestarle. Stiles suspira otra vez, vencido-. Casi muere por mi culpa, Derek.

El dolor de sus palabras se expande por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, el pecho pesándole más de la cuenta. Derek sigue sin contestar y, no sabe por qué, pero eso le entristece un poco más. Sabe que Derek también lo piensa. Aún así, Stiles está tan cansado y aliviado que se deja limpiar las heridas.

-Tengo que darte un par de puntos en la ceja –habla entonces Derek-. Te dolerá.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? A ti no te duele.

-No paras de hablar tonterías, eso es buena señal.

Stiles sisea cuando la aguja se adentra en la carne y los ojos le lloran un poco, pero en realidad agradece ese tipo de dolor. El dolor le mantiene ahí, en esa habitación, con Derek, que le mira, concentrado, respirando pausadamente. Stiles se pregunta cómo es capaz de domar a la bestia interior, cómo consigue estar tan tranquilo después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Stiles no es idiota, sabe que Derek se preocupa por Scott. Lo vio hace meses y lo ha visto esta noche, cuando su amigo ha caído al suelo, agarrándose el cuello: los ojos asustados al ver esa especie de humo azulado emanando de la herida, las zancadas rápidas hasta llegar a su cuerpo, las manos nerviosas, recogiendo lo que Stiles creía que era un cadáver; incluso los gritos que le dirigió a Stiles mientras corría hacia su jeep.

-¿No te duele?

A Stiles le haría gracia que esta vez sea Derek el que intenta iniciar una conversación con él, pero todavía no se le ha pasado el susto.

-No. No sé.

-Estás en shock.

-¿Y los demás?

Los demás. Stiles se refiere a Liam, a Kira, a Cora, a Malia y a Lydia, pero no sabe por qué, piensa en Isaac, en Jackson. En Boyd, Erica y Allison.

-Están bien -comenta Derek y, si Derek está tranquilo, Stiles espera que sea cierto-. Lydia me ha mandado un mensaje y me ha dicho que están en el hostal.

-Whatsapp es un concepto demasiado modernillo para Derek Hale, ¿eh?

Derek le silencia con un _shh_ y Stiles se deja curar.

Stiles está cansado.

Stiles está exhausto.

-No puedo ir a casa así.

-No vas a ir a casa. Vamos a esperar a que Scott despierte y luego iremos con el resto. Y, para cuando llegues a casa, estarás como nuevo. Scott estará bien.

Stiles está tan, tan exhausto, en realidad, que no le importa confiar un poco en Derek y apoyar la frente en uno de sus brazos mientras el hombre lobo se dedica a curarle esta vez la herida del labio. Si a Derek le molesta, no dice nada.

*

En realidad, todo pasó de una forma un poco absurda, para ser francos.

Porque quién les manda a confiar en la palabra de Peter. No es como si el chiflado les hubiera dado razones para pensar que estaba en una buena salud mental, maldita sea.

Pero Malia quería saber sobre su supuesta madre, La loba del desierto, y Derek le había dicho que Braeden estaba incomunicada, y no había rastro de Chris Argent por ninguna parte.

-Ni hablar –dijo el sheriff, dando por zanjado el asunto-. No quiero veros a menos de cien metros de Eichen House –habla con su _voz de sheriff_ © y señala con el índice a Scott, Malia y a Stiles pero después se percata de la figura al lado de su hijo y mueve el dedo hasta apuntar directamente a Derek-. Ya puestos, a ti también te lo prohíbo.

Stiles disimula una carcajada, resoplando por la nariz, porque han pasado casi tres años y ha visto a Derek pasar por todos los estados posibles (omega, alfa, beta, humano y beta _digievolucionado_ ) pero jamás había visto a Derek tan amedrentado como en este momento. Stiles no sabía que un simple humano pudiera conseguirlo. Aunque, para ser justos, su padre no es nada simple.

Stiles sabe, objetivamente, que su padre tiene razón. Sabe que es una mala idea hablar con Peter. Sabe que el muy psicópata les ha traicionado un millón de veces (y puede que alguna más). Y Stiles odia a Peter. Stiles odia a Peter con cada fibra de su ser desde la _violación mental_ a Lydia, así que sabe que su padre tiene razón. Y no es como si Derek y Scott no tuvieran sus propias razones para odiarle. Que maten a tu hermana o que te intenten matar a ti no debe ser algo que se olvide fácilmente.

Así que puede que Stiles, ya pasado el susto, admita para sus adentros que todos tienen la culpa porque son imbéciles.

*

-Cordelia.

- _Qué_.

Peter, dentro de su celda de cristal, enfoca su mirada en Stiles. Es como si supiera que Stiles no puede mantener la boca cerrada.

-Es una bruja. Una bruja excepcional. Su aquelarre es tan antiguo como esta tierra. Se dice que tienen un acuerdo con el Diablo, desde tiempos ancestrales, y que la magia negra no tiene secretos para él. Cordelia tiene el poder de la clarividencia, y el de hablar con los muertos, entre otras muchas de sus artes.

-Por Dios, calma con la clase teórica, Hannibal. –bufa Derek.

Stiles suelta una risilla, pero se tensa cuando Scott gruñe. Desde la muerte de Allison, Scott sabe diferenciar muy bien entre un _trabajo_ y los demás momentos de su vida. Y a Peter no hay que tomarlo a la ligera. Stiles mira a Derek por detrás Scott. Derek tensa los labios, porque normalmente tiene más autocontrol.

Scott habla.

-Sigue.

-Bien, digamos que Cordelia y yo tuvimos una conversación íntima. Digamos que le caí muy bien –Peter sonríe y Stiles hace una mueca de asco- y me leyó el futuro. Estaba buscando a La loba del desierto, así que me habló de ella.

-Me estás diciendo –dice Stiles- que te tiraste a una bruja y, por lo retorcido que eres, estoy asumiendo que sólo lo hiciste para que ella te leyese el futuro y poder encontrar a la madre de Malia.

-Ésa era la razón principal, sí, pero tengo que decir que es una bruja más que cualificada.

Derek decide ignorar la situación, mirando a su tío con hostilidad.

-Dónde.

-¿En serio? –le pregunta Peter-. ¿A estas alturas y aún me lo preguntas como si fuera a decírtelo a la primera?

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –dice Scott.

-Quiero salir de aquí.

Scott niega con la cabeza.

-Eso no es posible.

-Entonces ya conocéis la salida.

Stiles golpea el cristal con ambos puños.

-Tu hija tiene derecho a conocer a su madre. Si alguna vez te ha importado, tienes que decirnos dónde está.

Peter baja la mirada. Derek tira de Stiles y se acerca al cristal.

-Puedes decirnos dónde está o puedo dejarme llevar por las ganas que tengo de matarte, de una vez por todas, convertirme en lobo y comerme alguna de las arterias que te pasan por el cuello.

Peter no deja de sonreír, pero sus ojos ya no se muestran tan burlones.

-No sé dónde está –contesta. Derek araña el cristal con una de sus garras y, cuando Scott no hace nada por pararlo, Peter mira a su sobrino a los ojos-. No lo sé, pero sé dónde está Cordelia. Podéis hablar con ella.

Antes de irse y después de apuntar direcciones de la _jodida_ Nueva Orleans, Stiles decide que es un buen momento para sacarle el dedo a Peter Hale, por cabrón. Peter le dedica una de esas sonrisas psicópatas que dicen _lo único que me impide arrancarte la cabeza es este cristal,_ antes de volver a centrar su atención en Scott.

-Cuando termines, acuérdate de agradecérmelo. Es de buen chico dar las gracias, Scott.

Scott no contesta, se le ha metido muy en la cabeza eso de ser alfa, aunque Stiles cree que, para poner esa pose de adulto responsable, se ha repasado las tres partes de El Padrino, por lo menos. Sin contestar, se da la vuelta para salir del manicomio. Derek mira a Stiles con insistencia hasta que Stiles rueda los ojos y se gira para seguir a Scott.

*

Stiles es la primera persona en ir a hablar con Derek después de La Iglesia.

Sabe que Scott y Derek no tienen el mejor historial del mundo en cuanto a colaborar pero, si lo que le dijo Scott es cierto, sabe que Derek estuvo dispuesto a ayudar a Scott cuando Stiles estuvo poseído por el nogitsune. Y Stiles se siente un poco con la obligación de ver cómo está la situación ahora, si está todo bien ( _más o menos bien_ ) o si hay algo que pueda hacer para arreglarla, si es que está mal.

-Hey.

Derek no responde pero le abre la puerta por completo para que pase. Stiles se sorprende al ver a Cora, sentada en una banqueta en la cocina, leyendo una revista y bebiendo lo que parece ser café. No sabe por qué, Stiles esperaba encontrar a Braeden.

-¡Joder!

Cora le hace el saludo militar y le sonríe.

-Stilinski.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? –pregunta Stiles, contento de verla de nuevo.

-Hace dos días. Tenía que ver a este lobo con mis propios ojos.

Stiles sonríe cuando Derek gruñe, avergonzado porque el muy zopenco nunca ha sabido aceptar un cumplido.

-Pues serás una de las pocas en verlo. Aunque si su eminencia aquí tiene la bondad de-

-Ni hablar –le interrumpe Derek.

Stiles frunce los labios, decepcionado. Tenía la esperanza de ver a Derek convertido completamente en lobo. Scott todavía no lo ha conseguido y Stiles se muere por ver a un lobo de verdad. Puede que también se muera por rascarle a Derek entre las orejas y ordenarle _Sit!,_ pero Stiles es una persona que tiene intención de tener una vida muy larga, si es posible, así que no dice nada.

-Tu hermano es un aguafiestas –le dice a Cora.

-Y tú eres un nenaza, Stiles, hay que aceptar a la gente tal y como es.

-Te recuerdo que has besado los labios de este nenaza.

-Es un poco patético que cuentes un boca a boca como un beso –responde Cora, ignorando el _¡Qué!_ de su hermano.

Stiles sonríe.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo –se burla ella, levantándose y yendo hacia las escaleras de caracol.

Stiles se sentiría dolido si no hubiera visto que lo ha dicho sonriendo.

Derek se sienta en la banqueta que acaba de abandonar su hermana, las cejas fruncidas y los brazos cruzados y apoyados sobre la encimera.

-¿A qué has venido, Stiles?

Stiles intenta ignorar los brazos flexionados, los músculos en tensión, porque no es normal tener tanta carne tan bien puesta. Es tan injusto.

-¿Y Braeden? –pregunta, decidido a empezar de otra manera.

Derek frunce las cejas más imposiblemente.

-Se ha ido.

-Oh –responde, incómodo-. Lo siento.

Lo cierto es que Stiles lo siente porque es consciente de lo que hay –o había- entre la chica y Derek, porque hay que ser estúpido para no ver las miradas que se dirigían en La Iglesia, y el saber que Derek había perdido a alguien que, por una vez, se había interesado en él _porque sí_ , sin más razones ocultas, le entristecía. Por otro lado, Stiles se siente incómodo porque el saber que Braeden se ha marchado le produce cierta satisfacción.

 _Qué_.

-¿Y bien?

-Malia quiere encontrar a su madre. Ya sabes, La loba del desierto, que posiblemente sea una psicópata como tu tío y, bueno, nos vendría bien tu ayuda.

-Ya –dice Derek. A Stiles le late un poco raro, un poco arrítmico el corazón cuando ve cierta decepción en la cara de Derek.

-Ahora que Scott es el alfa y, bueno, tú eres parte de la manada, ¿no? Quiero decir, estuviste a nuestro lado con todo el rollo del zorro barra demonio, y con tu tío, a pesar de que Scott no lo hiciera cuando tú eras el alfa y, bueno… ¿sabes?

Derek levanta una ceja.

-¿Lo sé?

Stiles levanta las dos para quedarse encima de él.

Derek suspira.

-No es buena idea.

Stiles frunce los labios.

-¿En serio? Porque creo que sería una idea fantástica el estar juntos, desde un principio, antes de que venga el próximo ser sobrenatural a hacernos picadillo –razona-. Vamos, Derek. Scott podría contar con tu _digievolución_ y tú y Cora podríais no estar solos, por una vez. No es por presumir, ¿sabes? Pero Scott es un buen alfa. Joder, es alfa, y no por haber matado a nadie sino por, por, _por tener algo_ –continúa-. Tenemos a una mujer-zorro, a una mujer-coyote y, venga ya, Lydia es un genio y yo conozco todos los secretos de Google –termina, sonriendo un poco-. Así que no sé por qué te tengo que vender la moto cuando deberías estar suplicando formar parte de nuestra manada, capullo.

Derek suspira y Stiles piensa _sí, joder._

*

El plan –el plan, en sí- consiste en ir a Nueva Orleans, buscar a la tal Cordelia, sacarle dónde está la madre de Malia y quizás, antes de ir a buscarla, Stiles podría entrar en algún mercado oculto y comprar algunos objetos que _no están relacionados para nada con la magia negra, papá, de verdad._

Se dividen en dos grupos: Derek en su coche, con su hermana, Lydia e, injustamente, Stiles, que tiene que ver cómo Scott conduce su jeep, Kira de copiloto y Liam y Malia detrás.

Stiles está contento de no ir con Malia, al menos. La chica aún no entiende el concepto de _ahora somos sólo amigos_ y a veces todavía se lanza a chuparle la cara cuando Stiles menos se lo espera.

-Una de mis funciones en esta manada es la de conductor –se queja, con los brazos cruzados-. Nadie toca mi jeep, Derek. Nadie.

-Cállate, Stiles.

Stiles aún no sabe por qué se dirige a Derek cuando tiene que quejarse si el muy desgraciado le ignora siempre.

-Y encima no me dejan ser copiloto –sigue, dando un rodillazo al asiento delantero, donde Cora le sonríe, sin inmutarse-. Me siento humillado.

-Dios Santo, Stiles. Di una palabra más, te lo juro –le amenaza Lydia.

Stiles cierra el pico.

Durante los primeros diez minutos, al menos.

*

El viaje dura dos días y medio.

*

Aunque llevan provisiones para el primer día de viaje, Lydia les obliga a parar en Saratoga. Bueno, en parte por tomar café caliente (caliente de verdad) y en parte por impedir que Malia orine a un lado de la carretera. Derek termina pagando los sándwiches de todo el mundo y al final también accede a pagar un llavero de una calavera a Stiles porque _hay un chiste escondido en alguna parte, Derek, en serio._

Comen antes de llegar a Fresno, donde paran en un área de descanso de las afueras para estirar las piernas. Liam cambia de coche porque Malia no para de besarle (lo cual alivia bastante a Stiles, si tiene que ser sincero) y termina quedándose dormido sobre el hombro de Lydia. Stiles se adelanta y le roba el asiento del copiloto a Cora y Cora se termina aguantando porque Derek se está empezando a hartar y les gruñe a ambos. Aún así, no deja que Stiles ponga los pies sobre el salpicadero y ya no vuelven a parar hasta llegar a Alburquerque.

La pareja que regenta el hostal mira a Derek por el rabillo del ojo al verlo con tanto adolescente y Stiles se carcajea y aprovecha para tocarle más las narices, a lo que Kira le riñe, horrorizada, porque _¡veté los chistes de pedófilos, Stiles, lo sabes!_  

Como sólo hay habitaciones de tres camas, alquilan dos y se dividen de nuevo. Lydia termina en una cama con Cora y, por alguna _extraña_ razón, esta última no dice nada. Derek decide dormir en la cama más cercana a la puerta, porque descansar está sobrevalorado, así que Stiles se conforma con la cama de en medio.

Cuando Stiles se despierta de madrugada para ir al baño, ve a Cora abrazada a la espalda de Lydia y todavía está sonriendo cuando nota los ojos azul eléctrico de Derek en la oscuridad de la habitación. Da un brinco del susto y se lleva una mano al pecho.

-¡Jesús! –sisea-. ¿Pero es que tú no duermes?

Derek tarda en contestar.

-Sí, duermo. En mi casa.

Y no dice nada más.

Y Stiles nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero se le encoje un poco el pecho al escuchar a Derek decir _casa,_ así que termina saliendo de la habitación y tomando un café con él. Porque bueno, al fin y al cabo quedan _sólo_ un par de horas para que todo el mundo tenga que despertarse.

*

Comen en Amarillo, pasan la segunda noche en Wichita Falls y, para cuando llegan a Waco, Lydia ha cambiado de coche para no asesinar a Stiles. Malia le abraza al entrar en el coche y termina dormida sobre sus piernas y las de Liam. En el restaurante, Stiles come mirando las fotos que ha hecho Kira en el camino, mientras Scott habla con Derek sobre cómo abordar el plan cuando lleguen por fin.

Llegan a Nueva Orleans por la noche y para cuando Stiles abre el grifo de la ducha son casi las dos de la madrugada. Esta vez, comparte habitación con Kira y Scott, pero termina despertando poco después porque

-¡Dios mío, Scott, me cago en tu padre! –exclama y al menos Scott tiene la decencia de disimular el jadeo que iba a soltar con un ataque de tos.

-¿Lo ves? –susurra Kira mientras Stiles se incorpora para encender la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Kira está empujando a Scott fuera de la cama y Stiles se reiría al ver el culo de su amigo si no fuese porque también ve _todo_ lo demás-. ¡Te dije que se iba a enterar!

Stiles se levanta de la cama y se rasca la nuca. Coge su almohada y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Soy un amigo increíble y mañana voy a desayunar por lo menos tres gofres –termina diciendo, mirando a Scott-. ¿Verdad, tío?

Scott le sonríe.

-Lo que tú digas.

*

Stiles se lo piensa, antes de llamar a la puerta de la habitación. La verdad es que se lo piensa al menos cinco minutos, andando de un lado al otro con pasos descalzos.

Derek le mira con cara de pocos amigos cuando abre la puerta. Tiene el pelo aplastado sobre la frente y Stiles se siente fatal porque parece que estaba durmiendo un poco, por fin.

-Lo siento, de verdad –dice, rápidamente, antes de que le cierre la puerta en las narices-. Scott y Kira están jugando a los médicos. –Derek le sigue mirando-. A los papás y a las mamás. Ya sabes, el alfa está intentando entrar en la cue-

-Dios mío, te voy a matar.

Se da la vuelta y se tira boca abajo en la cama, dejando a Stiles en la puerta. Al final opta por entrar.

Hay dos camas. Las dos están ocupadas. En una, obviamente, está Derek. En la otra está Cora. Y Stiles jamás pensó que haría esto pero aprecia su vida y _ni de coña_ va a arriesgarse a morir a manos de Cora.

Derek gruñe cuando le empuja un poco para acostarse a su lado, pero no dice nada más. Stiles da gracias al cielo y cierra los ojos, el cuerpo de Derek pegado a su costado.

Ni siquiera recuerda que ha dejado su almohada tirada en el suelo, al lado de la puerta.

*

Lo primero que nota cuando parpadea es que Derek no bajó del todo la persiana anoche. Hay una línea minúscula, entre las dos lamas, por donde penetran los rayos calientes del sol de Nueva Orleans. Lo segundo que nota Stiles es que está sudando. Tiene la nuca ardiendo, el aliento de Derek mojándole la piel, y Stiles nunca ha vivido nada tan íntimo. No es que sea especialmente sexual –lo es, de hecho, pero no más que otras experiencias. Derek lo ha estampado contra varias superficies y ha sido más sexual que esto-, es sexual de una manera distinta. Stiles se siente arder por dentro, como si en vez de estar aquí, en una habitación oscura, estuviese en el jeep recorriendo el desierto, pero a la vez siente un anhelo de _algo_ que le produce tristeza cuando lo piensa.

Es como si Stiles estuviese hambriento y tuviera delante de sus narices un plato de macarrones con queso y bacon pero no lo probase porque posiblemente, en este momento, estos macarrones estén deliciosos y seguro que son unos macarrones fantásticos pero posiblemente luego le sentarán fatal y le dolerá el estómago –o el corazón- porque, por lo que Stiles sabe hasta ahora, puede que los macarrones hayan pasado muchas experiencias malas y-y hay que dejarles espacio para aclarar sus ideas y su vida y, en fin.

Stiles tiene muchas ganas de girarse y abrazar a Derek y morderle la lengua, pero al final termina incorporándose, con un suspiro.

*

El plan resulta ser un desastre, por supuesto, porque son unos imbéciles.

-Cordelia.

-Oh –responde ella, sonriendo a Scott-. Alfa McCall. Es un placer conocerte en persona, por fin.

-Entonces supongo que sabes a lo que hemos venido.

-Por supuesto que lo sé –responde la bruja-. Habéis venido a entregarme a mi hija.

Porque, bueno, resulta que Cordelia sí que sabe dónde está La loba del desierto, sobre todo porque ella es La loba del desierto.

En realidad, Cordelia tiene suficiente poder como para convertirse en loba (del desierto). Joder, la mujer posiblemente tenga poder para convertirse en Lady Gaga si se siente lo suficientemente motivada. Y puede que estuviese convertida en coyote cuando tuvo relaciones con Peter y, en fin, una cosa llevó a la otra y al final todo llevó a Malia.

*

Todo podría haber salido bien si no hubiese sido porque Cordelia resulta ser una mujer muy caprichosa.

De hecho, el plan no sale del todo mal. Puede que Stiles tenga que usar un poco de esa _chispa_ que Deaton le enseñó a hacer saltar, puede que Lydia tuviese que dar un par de gritos para despistar al aquelarre y los lobos pudieran dar los golpes definitivos.

El plan sale bien, excepto porque, bueno, Scott casi muere.

Ni siquiera es una bruja tan importante. Es una ayudante. Saca un revólver cargado de balas de pólvora y acónito y lo apunta a uno de los dos humanos que hay en la manada. Stiles se reiría si no fuera porque le están apuntando entre ceja y ceja.

No le da tiempo a reaccionar.

A Scott sí.

*

Scott protesta todo el camino porque le duele el hombro. Stiles sabe que la herida está curada y que Scott es el peor enfermo del mundo, que simplemente quiere alardear, pero aún así no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

-En serio, éste es el tipo de cicatrices que duelen los días de lluvia.

-Scott, mañana ya no te quedará ninguna señal -dice Derek.

Pero Derek no mira a Scott, que está echado todo lo largo que es en el asiento trasero del jeep de Stiles. Derek mira a Stiles, que no ha hablado en todo lo que llevan de viaje.

-Eh.

Stiles parpadea un par de veces, sin aflojar las dos manos del volante, y mira a Derek, levantando las cejas.

-Qué.

-Atiende a la carretera.

Stiles bufa, ya por costumbre, pero no dice nada.

*

Los demás hablan en murmullos cuando llegan al hostal. Stiles percibe lo solemne del momento, cómo Kira es la primera en acercarse y besar con emoción a Scott, cómo Lydia le pega una colleja suave e intenta disimular que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Liam termina abrazando a Scott con necesidad, siendo el más joven de todos, y Scott sonríe esa sonrisa suya de niño pequeño. Cora abraza a su hermano pero los mira con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de él y, cuando Stiles se da cuenta, Malia le está abrazando por la cintura, levantándole del suelo.

 -Tengo hambre -Scott es el primero que habla, y Stiles piensa que hay algo correcto en que sea así-. ¿Lydia?

Lydia asiente, sin rechistar –por una vez- y agarra a Liam por el brazo. Stiles no dice nada cuando le coge las llaves del jeep.

Veinte minutos después, aparecen en la habitación del hostal. Scott rompe el silencio.

-Huelo gofres.

Y así es como empieza todo de nuevo, en realidad.

*

Salen de Nueva Orleans esa misma madrugada, porque no quieren estar ni un minuto más ahí. Porque el aquelarre puede haberse reagrupado, porque Scott se está terminando de curar.

Stiles no habla.

Derek lo hace por él.

-No es tu culpa.

*

En Wichita Falls, Stiles se mete en la cama de Derek a pesar de que tiene la suya ahí, al lado. Derek no dice nada. Aparta la sábana y le busca los ojos con la mirada, pero Stiles no puede mirarle, no sabe si por vergüenza de _esto_ o porque necesita a alguien porque no quiere pensar en lo culpable que se siente. Porque piensa en Scott y luego piensa en Allison y necesita dormir.

Derek le abraza la cintura y Stiles contiene la respiración cuando se atreve a agarrarle la mano que tiene sobre su vientre. Se duerme con la respiración de Derek sobre su nuca.

*

Derek le besa justo antes de salir de Amarillo. Está atardeciendo y Stiles sale del baño cuando Derek le coge la cara entre las manos y le besa. No es un beso apasionado, no hay lengua ni esa fuerza que Stiles se acostumbra últimamente a imaginar. Es suave y Stiles se derrite como el amarillo que va desapareciendo en el horizonte.

En Alburquerque, cogen una habitación para ellos dos, con una cama de matrimonio. Esa noche sólo duermen, abrazándose con todo el cuerpo, la mitad de la cama libre.

*

En Saratoga, Derek le pregunta si quiere quedarse a dormir en el loft cuando lleguen a Beacon Hills. Stiles está aún sonriendo cuando le besa, así que más que un beso parece un choque de dientes.

-Vale –y, por si no queda claro, asiente con la cabeza.

Derek ríe, resoplando por la nariz.

*

Stiles deja a Liam en su casa y a Cora en casa de Lydia y no puede resistirse a chinchar un poco, los besos le ponen de buen humor.

-¿No sois un poco mayorcitas para hacer fiestas de pijamas?

-Cariño –contesta Lydia-, si en esta situación hubiera pijamas, me sentiría muy decepcionada.

*

Stiles espera un beso que lo deje sin respiración cuando llegan al loft. Espera que Derek le coja en brazos, las manos en el culo, que lo levante del suelo y lo lleve a esa cama situada de manera absurda en mitad del salón.

Pero Derek pide una pizza por teléfono, se mete en la ducha y le dice que se ponga cómodo. Stiles quiere decirle que no quiere estar cómodo, que, ahora mismo, lo que quiere es tres dedos metidos dentro de su culo de la manera menos cómoda posible. Quiere jadear hasta que el aire le queme los pulmones.

Decide desnudarse. Se quita la sudadera y los vaqueros, los calcetines y las zapatillas. Duda antes de bajarse los calzoncillos y se queda de pie durante unos segundos, en el salón, tal y como vino al mundo, hasta que le entra una oleada de la vergüenza más absoluta y corre hacia su mochila y saca una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones de baloncesto.

Para cuando Derek sale de la ducha, Stiles aún sigue un poco rojo por la vergüenza, y el que Derek lleve puestos solamente unos pantalones de deporte no ayuda.

La pizza llega un cuarto de hora después y comen el uno junto al otro. Stiles apoya una pierna en el muslo de Derek, masticando un trozo de mozzarella mientras ven un capítulo antiguo de _It’s always sunny in Philadelphia_ y al rato ya no se siente tan fuera de sí mismo. Derek bebe cerveza y Stiles frunce los labios cuando le pide un poco y Derek se niega.

-No tienes 21.

-¿Y?

-No es legal.

-Derek –le dice, dejando lo que queda de la porción de pizza sobre el cartón grasiento-. Tengo 17 años y medio. Tampoco son legales las cosas que vamos a hacer tú y yo esta noche.

Derek levanta las cejas.

-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

-Vamos a hacerlas, Derek. Las vamos a hacer un montón de veces. Las vamos a hacer del derecho y del revés, de arriba abajo. Derek, ahora mismo eres Ben Affleck y no sabes lo mucho que quiero ser  tu Jimmy Kimmel.

-A veces no entiendo cómo me he planteado esto –dice Derek, intentando poner cara de estreñido, pero las comisuras de los labios se le curvan hacia arriba.

-¿Lo has pillado, verdad? –le dice Stiles, alargando su paciencia un poco más, porque sabe que puede. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, los muslos atrapando las caderas de Derek-. Podría haber dicho Matt Damon, pero Ben Affleck va a ser Batman y siempre he querido follarme a Batman.

-Fuera de mi casa.

Stiles suelta una carcajada y todavía se está riendo cuando le besa.

*

Puede que Stiles esté pensando en _The Notebook_ mientras Derek lo lleva en brazos hasta la cama. Le ha pasado las manos por debajo del culo y Stiles le besa el labio superior con un poco de lengua, sus manos tocando los bíceps de Derek. Es algo en lo que ha pensado mucho, en los brazos de Derek. Stiles sabe que Derek no está haciendo demasiada fuerza al cogerlo en brazos –Stiles pesa menos de 65 kilos, después de todo-, pero puede notar las venas bajo las yemas de los dedos, tensas, llenas por el esfuerzo, y Stiles no ha estado más cachondo en su vida.

Cuando cae en la cama, con menos brusquedad de la que esperaba, Derek le besa los labios una vez más antes de bajarle los pantalones. Stiles enfoca su mirada en su rostro, sintiéndose un poco ansioso, y se fija en cómo las cejas se curvan y los ojos se ensanchan por la sorpresa al ver que Stiles no lleva calzoncillos puestos. Derek le ha bajado los pantalones y su polla ha salido disparada como un resorte, chocando contra su estómago.

Ya ha dicho que jamás ha estado tan cachondo en su vida como en este momento.

-Tú, ahora tú –dice, y Derek sonríe porque vale, puede que Stiles parezca un crío de 4 años, con los pantalones por las rodillas, pidiéndole a la niña de turno que se baje las bragas para ver si tienen lo mismo. Solo que, ahora, Stiles es _tremendamente_ consciente de lo que va a ver-. Fuera pantalones.

-¿No me vas a llevar antes a un restaurante bonito?

El muy bastardo se lo dice mientras le masajea los huevos sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Stiles jadea tan fuerte que casi se atraganta al entrarle tanto aire en los pulmones.

-De verdad. ¿ _Ahora?_ ¿Llevas años siendo el tipo más aburrido y taciturno que he visto en mi vida y eliges _este momento_ para desarrollar tu sentido del humor? –Stiles le fulmina con la mirada pero termina besándole la sonrisa de los labios. Cuando se separa de él, tarda en abrir los ojos porque, sí, _sí,_ Derek está rozando su estómago contra sus ingles y esto va a acabar muy rápido-. _Dereeeeeek._

Derek está sonriendo otra vez y continúa haciéndolo mientras se baja los pantalones y los bóxer de un tirón y Stiles puede por fin ver su polla, gruesa y de un tamaño más que considerable –y cómo va a caber en su culo, joder-.

-Has oído hablar de preparación, ¿verdad? –pregunta Stiles-. “Preliminares” no es un concepto extraño para ti, ¿no? Porque vamos a necesitar mucha preparación para que eso –dice, señalando a la zona de su pelvis- entre aquí –y Stiles se ruboriza un poco pero se está atreviendo, _se está atreviendo,_ y coge una mano de Derek, le coge los dedos y los acerca a su culo.

Derek suelta un sonido que no es un murmullo ni un gemido, como un _hmm_ inconsciente y se lame los labios mientras palpa con su dedo índice el agujero del culo de Stiles, por fuera, sólo tocando, y esta vez Stiles gime. Gime porque no puede evitar contraer el culo y es ridículo porque Derek ni siquiera ha intentado entrar el dedo, solamente está acariciando la carne tierna de alrededor, pero es como si el culo de Stiles estuviese hambriento y debería ser más embarazoso pero a Stiles no puede importarle menos y gime, esta vez un poco más largo y más agudo, cuando Derek presiona con una lentitud pasmosa, su índice haciendo fuerza a un ritmo glacial contra su ano.

Derek lo empuja con su otra mano hacia el centro de la cama para poder apoyar sus rodillas y así no estar de pie. Ahora, más cómodo, abre las piernas y se sienta sobre sus pantorrillas, pero al final se inclina para besar a Stiles. Stiles no puede parar los sonidos que salen de su boca, porque Derek no para de mover el dedo. No es intrusivo ni incómodo, porque Derek no está presionando mucho, es como si el muy cabrón quisiera jugar con él y Stiles no tiene mucha paciencia en estos momentos.

-Derek, te lo juro –le advierte, y nota cómo sonríe sobre sus labios, así que Stiles aprovecha y se venga lamiéndole la boca, sucio y obsceno hasta que Derek se tiene que lamer la saliva de los labios.

Entonces _algo_ termina por ceder y la primera falange entra y Stiles lloriquea y Derek—

- _Joder_.

Derek, bueno. Stiles supone que Derek ya no tiene muchas ganas de bromear.

-Me alegra que haya decidido seguir el programa, señor Calientapollas –le dice Stiles, solamente porque puede.

-Shhhh, que me desconcentras –dice Derek. Stiles suelta una risa temblorosa y Derek le besa antes de separarse de él para ir a rebuscar algo en su bolsa de viaje.

Stiles se pasa un brazo por los ojos y respira profundamente. Está un poco nervioso pero a la vez no ha estado más seguro de lo que quiere en la vida. Derek se tumba a su lado cuando regresa, sobre su estómago, espera pacientemente a que Stiles baje el brazo y luego le mira con los pómulos rojos y los ojos sinceros. Stiles le sonríe, le roza los labios y le pasa un brazo por el cuello.

-No me irás a preguntar ahora que si estoy seguro, ¿no?

Derek rueda los ojos.

-No –responde, echándose encima de él hasta que Stiles nota los latidos de su corazón sobre su pecho-. Ya sé que estás seguro, pero no está de más saber que no tienes por qué hacerlo. Nadie espera nada.

Stiles quiere decir _te quiero_ y _quiero hacer esto todos los días_ y _eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida y eso que he visto crecer a Lydia Martin,_ pero al final dice

-Yo sí que espero cosas, Derek –porque es mejor hacer bromas que abrirse el pecho, sacarse el corazón y dárselo a Derek para que haga con él lo que le dé la gana-. Espero por lo menos un 9,5 de 10 en rendimiento por tu parte.

-Vaya, no me siento nada presionado.

Stiles sonríe y abre más las piernas.

-Da lástima decirlo pero yo tampoco –y levanta las caderas para meterle prisa.

-No sé en qué momento de tu vida te lo dijeron, pero te mintieron, Stiles –le dice, abrazándolo por la cintura-: no eres gracioso.

Stiles ríe, porque jamás se imaginó que el sexo pudiera ser divertido. Con Malia podría haberlo sido, pero la presión de la _primera vez_ no le dejaba ser él mismo. Ahora, aquí, con Derek, siente que es _correcto._ De las veces que se ha imaginado hacerlo con Derek nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que sería así de divertido, que Derek sacaría su lado despreocupado y sería así de hilarante. Puede que sea porque los dos se sienten cómodos, a Stiles le gusta pensar que es por eso, a pesar de lo nervioso que está.

Derek le enseña lo que ha cogido de la bolsa de viaje y a Stiles se le enrojecen el cuello y el pecho cuando ve el lubricante y el preservativo. Coge el preservativo y lo deja encima de las sábanas, para después quitar el tapón del lubricante.

Esta vez, el índice de Derek presiona con más fuerza, hasta que en poco tiempo ha entrado medio dedo y empieza a moverlo en círculos, extendiendo, expandiendo y dilatando hasta que la carne cede lentamente. Stiles contiene el aliento cuando el dedo entra por completo y Derek vuelve a repetir los movimientos. Antes de probar con dos dedos, vuelve a echarse lubricante y lo hace cada vez que va a introducir otro dedo y Stiles se siente obsceno cuando nota el agujero del culo húmedo y caliente.

Duele, pero ojalá todas las cosas en la vida doliesen de esta manera. Duele la presión, la resistencia de su culo hasta que los dedos de Derek entran profundamente y lo abren, y entonces, cuando Stiles se da cuenta, ya no duele. La presión, que antes era relativamente incómoda, ahora es bienvenida, y Derek ahueca la mano para abarcar con los dedos –con los cuatro maravillosos dedos, gruesos y largos- todo lo que puede y dilatar y dilatar, y mover y avanzar hasta que a Stiles le nace un gemido desde el fondo del pecho, porque Derek ha tocado algo que-

- _Ahí_ –murmura, besándole los labios abiertos, y sonríe como si hubiera encontrado el billete dorado de Willy Wonka, el muy cretino.

-Otra vez, Derek –puede que Stiles esté suplicando un poco, pero no le importa, porque Derek vuelve a avanzar sin piedad, y Stiles jadea y- _hmmmahí, muy bien, ahí._

Y Derek no sabe si mirarle a la cara o mirar el punto donde sus dedos desaparecen y son engullidos por el culo de Stiles. Con la otra mano se está tocando la polla, hinchada y roja como el cuello de Stiles, masturbándose con movimientos lentos y parando cuando llega a la base para no correrse, y Stiles está maravillado porque es él, Stiles, quien está provocando _eso_ en Derek.

-Joder –dice, buscando el condón sin mirar las sábanas-. Venga, ya estoy listo, vamos. Vamos.

Es Stiles quien tiene que romper el envoltorio, porque las manos de Derek están resbaladizas por el lubricante, y Derek le susurra _sin dientes_ y Stiles resopla, impaciente, hasta que puede romper el plástico con los dedos y sacar el condón.

Derek sisea cuando Stiles le coge la base de la polla y con la otra mano coloca el preservativo en la cabeza hasta empezar a deslizarlo lentamente hacia abajo. Derek está cogiendo de nuevo el bote de lubricante, pero Stiles aprovecha antes para sacar la lengua y meterse la punta de la polla de Derek en la boca, moviendo la lengua con lentitud y mojando bien el látex. Derek gime fuertemente y, cuando se incorpora, Stiles le sonríe. Derek tiene los ojos medio cerrados y la boca abierta y Stiles no puede evitarlo y le besa, ahora en los labios, y se recuesta boca arriba en la cama.

Derek se echa más lubricante –por si no está todo suficientemente mojado y resbaladizo-, le agarra por las caderas y lo levanta hasta doblarlo sobre sí mismo, hasta que Stiles tiene las piernas sobre los hombros de Derek y Derek puede besarle de nuevo. Entonces se separa un poco y, agarrándose la base de la polla, acerca la cabeza hasta el agujero del culo de Stiles, que ya está más que dilatado.

Y entonces, empuja.

No duele. Derek se ha asegurado de abrirlo bien para que no duela. Es— Es esta sensación de estar siendo partido en dos, de estar presionando _ese punto_ de su cuerpo, constantemente, sin descanso. A Stiles le tiemblan las piernas y gime sin voz, queriendo arquear la espalda sin poder, porque está atrapado entre la cama y el cuerpo de Derek, que se echa sobre el suyo y avanza y avanza y avanza hasta que Stiles nota sus huevos chocar contra su culo.

-Dios mío, Stiles –lo dice rápido, murmurando, con los ojos cerrados y la frente sobre el cuello de Stiles, como si no se creyese que Stiles le esté dejando hacer esto, que esté ocurriendo de verdad, y Stiles se siente abrumado por una ternura que podría no tener lugar en este momento pero es Derek y no hay nada de Derek que no tenga lugar en la vida de Stiles.

-Derek –dice, porque no puede decir otra cosa, y le besa la coronilla. Stiles le quiere abrazar los hombros, pero no llega y le pasa una mano por el cuello, y mueve las caderas y Derek gime. O puede que haya gemido él-. Ya, ya. Muévete.

Es como si ya lo hubiesen hecho otras veces. Derek se guía por los sonidos que hace Stiles, por cómo contrae el culo, como si no quisiese dejarlo salir, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que Stiles solloza su nombre y Derek gime con abandono. Stiles siente que está tan cerca y Derek está tan perdido, enterrado en él, en Stiles, que se coge la polla con una mano y empieza a masturbarse con fuerza, agarrando con la otra mano el pelo de Derek, tirando cuando nota el orgasmo sacudirle y blanqueándole la visión, corriéndose sobre su propio pecho y su cuello.

Derek se incorpora entonces, abriéndole las piernas, empujando con sus manos el interior de los muslos de Stiles, y empieza a follarse su culo como si no hubiese un mañana. Stiles tiene ganas de llorar, de retorcerse porque no aguanta lo que está sintiendo, porque en el fondo sabe que jamás tendrá algo igual con otra persona.

-Vamos, vamos-vamos –dice, forzándose a mantener los ojos abiertos, porque quiere ver cómo abre la boca, cómo jadea, como le folla rápido, hasta que no puede más y disminuye el ritmo, sólo para embestir más profundamente y volver a retomar velocidad-. Derek. Derek.

Stiles se incorpora, cogiéndole la cara con las manos y le besa. Y entonces Derek embiste una vez más y gime –largo, agudo, maravilloso- cuando se corre dentro de Stiles.

Stiles cierra los ojos, se deja caer en el colchón, abraza la espalda de Derek, obligando a Derek a dejarse caer sobre él. Derek le mira, los ojos entrecerrados, la boca abierta y jadeante, la mirada limpia y Stiles lo vuelve a pensar.

_Te quiero, te quiero._

*

Malia recibe una carta de Cordelia dos semanas después. En ella, su madre la invita a pasar unos días en Nueva Orleans –sin lobos, sin brujas, ellas dos-. Malia tira la carta a la basura y luego vuelve a sentarse en el sofá.

Es tarde de película en el loft y están viendo _Regreso al futuro_ porque le ha tocado elegir a Scott esta vez, pero Malia apoya la espalda en el respaldo del sofá y se dedica a mirar a Liam.

*

Derek es legalmente responsable de dos adolescentes, aunque no viva con uno de ellos. Siempre ha entendido que Isaac necesite un tiempo alejado de todos, de este lugar, de los recuerdos, aunque eso no quiere decir que no lo eche de menos. La otra es Cora, que, desde hace mucho tiempo sabe cuidarse sola, así que Derek se dedica a disfrutar de su hermana todo lo que puede y todo lo que ella le permite.

Pero la realidad es que Derek es responsable de otra adolescente más. Porque, aunque el señor Tate es el padre legal de Malia, Derek sabe que no tienen relación. Así que puede –o no- que Derek haya tenido una pequeña –o grande, terrible- conversación con el señor Tate respecto a la tutela de Malia. Puede que también haya tenido que exhibir sus nuevas habilidades como lobo.

Y, bueno, también es posible que Derek esté buscando otro lugar para vivir, porque el loft sólo tiene una habitación, ocupada por Cora, y por mucho que Derek quiera fingir que tiene intimidad durmiendo en una cama situada en mitad del apartamento, es imposible que Malia aguante por mucho tiempo seguir durmiendo en el sofá.

El hecho de que Stiles se niegue a acostarse con él hasta que _tengas un dormitorio con puertas, por Dios, Derek,_ no tiene nada que ver.

*

Derek aparca el coche con lentitud y mira cómo Malia y Cora se dedican a observar a la masa de estudiantes que van, un poco desperdigados, cada uno a un ritmo, entrando poco a poco al instituto.

-¿De verdad tengo que ir a Matemáticas? –le pregunta Malia.

Derek suspira. Es la tercera vez que se lo pregunta esta mañana.

-Lo siento, Malia. Es obligatorio.

-Joder, odio esta mierda –refunfuña Cora-. No sé por qué tengo que hacer esto.

Si no hubiera olido el perfume unos segundos antes, Derek se hubiera sorprendido de ver a Lydia apoyarse contra la puerta del coche.

-Porque no salgo con perdedores –responde, ondeando su pelo anaranjado, mirando a Cora con intención.

Cora frunce el ceño aún más. Luego suspira y mira a Derek.

-¿Vamos al bosque esta tarde? Necesito deshacerme de esta mala leche.

Derek disimula una sonrisa y asiente.

-Vamos, largo de aquí.

Las dos salen con desgana del coche y, aunque hace varios minutos que se han ido, Derek no enciende el motor. Sabe que, de un momento a otro, Stiles-

-¿Me esperabas?

Ahora no puede disimular nada, _maldita sea_. Stiles tiene ese poder, como si cogiese a Derek, lo desmontase y lo volviese a montar, obligándole a dejar todas esas cosas que le impiden ser él mismo. Así que Derek sonríe y se deja besar.

-Vas a llegar tarde.

-Puedo faltar.

-El primer día nunca se falta –dice Derek, empujándole-. Vamos, fuera.

-Venga, Derek –le suplica-, huyamos ahora que podemos, sin mirar atrás. Tengamos unos días de locura en Tijuana. Nos casaremos en El Paso, como en _Kill Bill,_ pero con menos sangre y sin embarazos.

Derek rueda los ojos y suspira.

-Por qué te aguanto.

Stiles le coge la cara con las manos y le besa dos, tres veces.

-Porque tienes mucha paciencia.

-¡BILINSKI! ¡MUEVE EL CULO Y VE A CLASE!

-Todo el mundo está en contra de nuestro amor –suspira Stiles, pero se gira y le levanta los pulgares al entrenador Finstock.

Derek se tapa los ojos con una mano.

-Sal del coche o no respondo.

Riendo, Stiles le besa y sale del coche a toda prisa.

Si se concentra, Derek puede escuchar su risa por los pasillos del instituto.

 

(fin)

 

**Author's Note:**

> He basado el papel de Cordelia en Cordelia Foxx, de American Horror Story: Coven, aunque no tiene por qué ser la misma.
> 
> No estoy segura de si está muy claro el orden de las escenas, espero no haber confundido a nadie.
> 
> Ando por [aquí](https://twitter.com/zombieagent) y por [aquí](http://miloug.tumblr.com/). <3
> 
> Y aprecio los comentarios, so! :D


End file.
